


Of brothers and bear fur

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, spoilers for manga chapters 100+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little moment that occurred during “I apologize for our incompetence” while Jae-ha was asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of brothers and bear fur

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [De hermanos y piel de oso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323087) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



> Written as a birthday gift for tumblr's busy-old-fool. Happy (late) Birthday!

A frown tugged on Zeno’s lips as he wiped the scratch on Ryokuryuu’s arm clean. Ryokuryuu was already out cold, exhausted from an unexpected swim followed by a fight with a bear. His resting face was so innocent and adorable that Zeno couldn’t help reach out his hand and pet Ryokuryuu’s still damp hair, green locks falling over closed eye. Ah, Zeno thought with a soft sigh, he had done something like this once before. The tent flap opened as Hakuryuu entered with bandages cradled in his scaly arm. Zeno hopped up, turning to Hakuryuu.

“Zeno will leave the bandaging to Hakuryuu”, Zeno chirped as he rocked on the balls of his feet.

Hakuryuu nodded dutifully and marched over to the older boy’s side. He began wrapping the medical fabric up Ryokuryuu’s arm. It was a clumsy attempt hampered by long clawed nails. If it was a more serious injury, Zeno would have intervened. However, since it was just a light scratch, Zeno merely observed Hakuryuu’s heartfelt but unskilled nursing with an amused grin creeping across his face.

“Zeno’s going to help Seiryuu with the bear!” Zeno declared when Hakuryuu was about half-way done with his task.

Zeno then left the tent and followed the smell of fresh meat wafting on the breeze. He found Seiryuu not far from camp, butchering the bear with mute focus. His fur wig was set aside; the tiny squirrel a dot of orange-brown in the white fluff. Seiryuu had already skinned the bear – the fur hide hanging off a low tree branch as if waiting to be tanned – and was in the process of slicing the meat up. His cuts were almost inhumanly quick and precise. Seeing Seiryuu had that part handled quite well, Zeno swiftly lit a fire in their camp’s fire pit. The red-orange flame dancing as it grew.  

“I’ve bandaged Jae-ha”, Hakuryuu stated as he returned from the tent.

“Good, good!” Zeno nodded as strands of gold swayed at the edges of his vision, “Would Hakuryuu like to help Zeno prepare bear stew?”

“Of course.”

Thus three of the Four Dragons began preparing dinner. Zeno gave out instructions in a sing-song voice, while both Hakuryuu and Seiryuu followed along in earnest. They were both so, so cute. Once the stew was set to simmer, Zeno pounced on Seiryuu’s shoulders and wrapped him in a hug. The squirrel darted out of the way just in time to keep from being squished, her bushy tail flicking. Seiryuu briefly staggered forward but kept his balance.

“Zeno…”

“What should we do with the hide?” Hakuryuu questioned, standing next the hanging bear fur.    

Zeno slid off Seiryuu’s back and turned toward Hakuryuu with a contemplative expression before breaking out a large grin, “Hmm…Should we make another wig? And then Hakuryuu could match Seiryuu!”

“Huh?” Teal eyes blinked rapidly, “Why me?”

“Or perhaps a coat! Zeno wonders what Hakuryuu would look like in a bear coat!” Zeno giggled as an old, ancient memory filtered through Zeno’s mind. For a brief moment, his lips tugged into a bittersweet smile. He swiftly hid away the bitter, leaving only the sweet visible.   

“But what if the fur has t-ticks or fleas?!” Hakuryuu said in a nervous tone as he suspiciously eyed the fur hide. He then flustered, looking to Seiryuu’s wolf fur wig. “Not that I think your wig would have any…b-bugs…I just don’t know about the bear.”  

Seiryuu walked over and wordlessly patted Hakuryuu’s shoulder, while Zeno just laughed. His brothers’ children were so very adorable that he felt like his heart might burst.


End file.
